HackThe Beginning Volume 1
by Riku Yasuka
Summary: Our charcter, Lan Glek, a.k.a,'REAPER' in the MMORPG,'THE WORLD' boots'THE WORLD R:2' and quickly earns the title of emperor in the arena. Rumors of Helba's return spark his past of chasing down to find answers, but sometimes one's addiction is one's fall
1. The Beginning

**.HACK//THE WORLD R:2**

** NEWFOUND LIFE **

**--.hack REWLZ!! I'm trying my best, Kaitosan!! hope you enjoy this story:)**

**I'm still developing my writing skills; I know, I know, it is funny, but hey! not everyone is good at writing stories like this so please...NO FLAMES!! thanks.--**

Our story is of a fifteen-year-old boy, his name is Lan Glek. He's been playing "THE WORLD" for years; a decade to be precise. His home is Tokyo, Japan, he rooms with a 'sweet sixteen' female whose name is only to be said by the 'chosen ones' as she says...a REAL prep all has changed since the crash of "THE WORLD" seven years ago. Lan thinks it will be the same but when his roommate plays for the first time it is as if she's played before...

** /FILE OPEN... WELCOME TO THE WORLD/ **

I remember the first time I booted "THE WORLD R:2" I was phased to the once OLD peaceful-looking, greek-like world of Delta server, Mac Anu. Now it has been transformed into an industrial land. I raised my level of my Adept Rogue, Reaper. Now, forty-nine levels later I enter the arena in lamda server, 'The Warring City, Luminus Cloth' I quickly rose the charts. I defeated the number one team, team AKATSUKI with pain because of their leader, Alkaide. WHAT A BITCH!! I then challenged the emperor, Endrance. How I beat him, I'll never know. Now, to keep my title and preserve my fans I must face the infamous PKK, 'THE TERROR of DEATH' Haseo...

An audience of two-hundred thousand spectators; men, women, and beasts alike watch; cheering, screaming, and hollaring; R-E-A-P-E-R!!

R-E-A-P-E-R!! this adept rogue who has only completed one of a few 'JOB EXTENSION' event quests dares to challenge me? alone? he MUST be a fool, I saw his fight with Endrance. It took his whole team, Silabus; a blade brandier and Atoli; a wave master, and his own special _avatar,_ 'SKEITH' to defeat Endrance and appear before me. Now I stand on this large, steel gray, circular platform which has a flame red, pulsating barrier field covering the circumfrance of the ring. In front of me stands a tall figure dressed in a black clad of shirt and pants with a long black cape and spiky blond hair and green eyes with two red arrow-arch-like symbols pertruding from under his eyes to his cheeks. Shows his "i'm going to beat you and become emperor" expresson on.

"So, Haseo," I began to speak politely, "Shall we commence?" throwing my arms behind my back and pulling out my weapons of choice, two long, chainsaw-like crimson red twin-blades; which I dubbed 'LA MAGRA'

"Is that all you've got to say, Reaper? Shall we commence?" he began with intolerance in his fiery voice.

"How's about YOU apologize to me for her loss!!" he harshly quelled

"ME? you say? why me? I thought Atoli fell because of AIDA and him, TRI-EDGE. No?" I retorted rhetorically, just standing there; straight up staring at him with a smile; which reared itself, a hint of 'fun'

Now pissed off, Haseo pulls out his twin-blades, 'Jack hammers' and ferociously screams before charging me,

"DON'T YOU EVER SPEAK OF HIM AGAIN!! AHHHHH!!"

THAT was before I was denied exit from "THE WORLD" I was unable to log out...

**---before the incident---**

"Come on, Lan!! we're going to be late if you don't hurry your sorry ass up!!"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm hurrying up as fast as I can, Ro." I shouted back running toward this figure who wore a long red kimono-like outfit; who also has brown eyes and dyed blue hair. his idol is Crim laughs

"Well we have five minutes before our last class starts. You know, Mrs. Himiko's class." he slyly and jokingly reminded me smiling his "the ladies can't get enough of me" expression on his face

**---after Mrs. Himiko's class; room 111---**

"Finally!!" I exclaimed releasing a long sigh of relief,

"No more classes for the week. Now for some more of "THE WORLD" wonder who's on today." I sit down in my black leather office chair in front of my computer which was up against the north-east wall of my green and blue wallpapered walls of my room next to a window which gave me acess to overlook the play yard of the campus. On my desk lay "THE WORLD R:2 instruction booklet, a light, tons of notebooks, ten different school subject books, my keyboard, and my FMD(game visor) and its controller. I quickly double-click the desktop picture of "THE WORLD R:2" (it booted pretty fast) typed in my screen name and password and I was logged in. I checked the BBS first thing, (as usual) and saw there was a new thread added to the _rumors _forum. I opened up the forum, scrolled down and opened the new thread which read,

SUBJECT: RE: MORE HACKERS SIGHTED? WHERE? BY: THRASHER-BLADEZ 2020-AC

YOU SAW MORE HACKERS? AT DELTA, HARMFUL MILITARY BERSERKER?!! REALLY? WHO WAS IT THIS TIME? THAT HELBA CHAR? 

"_That Helba char?_" I thought to myself in shock

"She's back? when? how? weird." I know it is just a rumor, but what if this thread was true? would I be surprised or scared? I saved that thought in the back of my mind for now and read on,

YEAH, I SAW HER TOO!! ONLY I SAW HER AT DELTA, JOURNEYFUL CHILLS FORTRESS AND SHE WAS LIKE... A ZOMBIE MAN, I SWEAR. I WALKED RIGHT PAST HER SLOWLY SCARED, AND SHE DIDN'T LIKE ATTACK ME OR SAY A WORD OR EVEN MOVE AN INCH. I SAID HI, AND SHE JUST STOOD THERE, LIKE SHE WAS WAITING FOR SOMEONE... OR SOMETHING. SUDDENLY I TURN AROUND AND SEE A GLOWING, PULSING, FLOATING BLUE ORB WHICH TRANSFORMED INTO A CHAR WITH BLUE FIRE AROUND HIM, HE HELD TWO FLICK BLADES(AS I CALL THEM) AND STARTED TO WALK TOWARD ME, I SCREAMED "TRI-EDGE?!" THEN I GATED OUT. THAT WAS ALMOST A PK FOR ME. THAT'S ALL FOR NOW, I'LL POST MORE WHEN I FIND OUT MORE INFO. ALSO, PERTAINING TO THE THREAD BY MACHA1224, CHECK OUT DELTA, FORBIDDEN HOLLARING GIRL. PEOPLE SAY THEY'VE SEEN TRI-EDGE TALKING TO THAT GIRL IN WHITE THERE.

"Tr-Edge?! girl in white?! AURA!! I'd better check it out. Wonder if my team is on." I think before entering delta server, Holy City Mac Anu.

Upon arriving, I stand there; dumbstruck and wide-eyed still from what I read on the forums. (Yes. I love reading the rumors more than any other forum; mostly) characters of all kinds run back and forth, talk, trade, buy, sell, save, and gate to fields or other servers.

"I need to get my team assembled." I tell myself before sending a short mail to both my friends; SYN and EYE. In seconds I get a reply from both of them.

"SURE!! on my way!"

next thing I notice are two golden rings which appear in front of me and two figures emerge.

"This had better be good, REAPER." the left figure spoke with urgency

"Hey there, EYE," I answered looking at this fox-like beast char, level fifty; who wears a demon armor outfit(a very rare item set) who has three long, red lines diagonally dragging from his left eye to his right cheek and wields a large heavy blade; 'THE PUNISHER'(another rare item)

Then I look to my right and greet this female human char; who is a steam gunner, level fifty; who wears a yellow tank top, very short, tight red under garment with a purple sash around her waist and has ear-length black, straight hair, blue eyes, and a red circle on her right cheek(Japan's flag) with knee-high leather, snake-skin boots on and wields, 'MATRIMONY' steam gun

"Hi there, SYN. Nice look and new gun? cool." I happily and flirtingly greet

"Hiya!! REAPER. Where're we going?" she asks politly

"Um...Oh yeah!! have you guys read the rumors forum lately?" I ask before telling them anything else

"Yes." they both answer in unison

"Good. First, we're going to, DELTA- HARMFUL MILITARY BERSERKER. To see if any hackers were sighted there lately-" I was cut off by EYE who laughed loudly and clapping. Everybody around us stopped doing what they were and just stared in all ways possible, confused, mad, scared, laughing, smiling.

"You're still after Helba, aren't you, REAPER? that's why we're going there first isn't it? still trying to find out why she did what she did right?"

"Why do you, of everyone here, think that as your first guess? hmmm, EYE, why?" I rhetorically question with anguish and my eyes glaring into his

"Because, REAPER, after what happened that day, all you whined about was Helba this and Helba that and also, don't forget, REAPER, I MUST find and question Helba."

"Okay, okay!! I understand your point, EYE, really, I do. Now, can we please get going before it gets any later?" I blurt trying and hoping to change the subject before those memories come back to haunt me...again.

"Then lets go, guys!!" SYN speaks breaking the dead, lifeless silence

"Right." I answered and together EYE, SYN, and me all warp to the area of which I typed, DELTA- HARMFUL MILITARY BERSEKER. To look for the hacker that was supposedly sighter there, HELBA.


	2. Chapter 2

**/FILE OPEN... HELBA, INFAMOUS HACKER/ **

_-HARMFUL MILITARY BERSERKER-_

Arriving, I look around my surroundings. It was night; the 'moon' shined bright here, I could see maybe two-hundred feet all around before I needed to advance. There was no grass, just sand and dirt. The trees; both dead and lifeless, howled in the air with the breeze of the wind. On my map, I saw five platforms; all connected in a sort of maze. There were five altars, which meant around fifteen monsters total would be around if not more(excluding any that are not around altars) and in the center platform, on my map, was the temple in which we needed to collect all three symbol fragments to enter and claim its treasure.

"Shall we begin?" I raise the question, pulling out my twin blades and began walking

"Hold up, REAPER, we don't know what we'll be up against. Did you happen to check what level this area is?" EYE questions

Sadly, in my spark of interest, I forgot to glimpse at that info(I ALWAYS do that)

"No." I reply with a monotoned voice

"No? again? damn you, REAPER, you do that everytime. Have you noticed that yourself?" EYE complains with laughter in his speech

'_Wonder where Helba would be hiding,_'SYN wonders,

'_This is a big map and if Helba really is here, then where? there is no dungeons in this area; not one at all._'

"Lets go, everyone." EYE commanded walking toward the nearest altar which, surround by monsters, were three GOBLIN KNIGHTS; small, not any taller than five foot. hold a black shield in one hand and a medium sword in the other, wearing light armor and a helmet.

"GK's? is that it?" I asked, charging the closest one,

"NIN-THUNDRA!!" I scream, slashing the monster with an array of yellow, black, red, blue, and violet waves

The foe falls to the ground, burns black, and disappears. The remaining two spot me but are easily disposed of by EYE and SYN.

"Nice work, REAPER." SYN compliments, kicking open the treasure chest and pulling out the first of three symbol fragments

"Good. Two more to go." EYE spoke, running toward the second closest altar.

"Damn, guys, look who's guarding that chest." I pointed out

"Yeah. Three ANGELIC GORES, damn." SYN despairs with a heavy sigh

"Oh come on, guys, we've handled all sorts of GORES before, no? We'll take them with ease." saying that, I charge toward the creatures who are tall, muscular/fat and have white 'fur' and who are wielding a giant golden halo on their backs. I scream, throwing fifty of my SP(Skill Points) into my favorite move,

"RAIKENEGI!!" I slash two of the three GORES, who then takes the strike damge and then explode(double effect), falling to the ground, burning up, and disappearing. EYE and SYN finish the last one off with a combo move. I then kick the chest open and pull out the second symbol fragment

"Wow, only here for five minutes and we've already acquired two thirds of the symbol. This area must be like level twenty or something." I gloat laughing out loud at my own words

"Good. Lets grab the last one." EYE states headed toward the final altar(which was conveniently located twenty feet from the temple)

This last altar was guarded by one ELDER STUMP(boss) whose size was massive and had three 'legs' very few braches and a meloncholy face and two GOBLIN WARLOCKS; who were fat, wore a 'clown' costume, held in front of them a book on a floating pole(can't remember actual name)

"Wow, a boss monster and two cake walks," SYN analyzes closely, making sure she has full HP(Hit Points) and SP

"Lets go!!" I yell, charging the ELDER STUMP from behind. Implimenting my finest skill of them all I damage the ELDER STUMP severely,

"NYIN-RAGINKEKI-GOKSLOGA!!" there was nothing but a bright, blinding light that quickly disappeared and the ELDER STUMP fell for a couple of seconds before trying to retaliate. I attacked it once more, this time with TWIN STRIKE and it falls, burns, and disappears. The GW's fall and disappear quickly too, thanks to EYE and SYN.

"Finally!" I exclaimed,

"The last fragment." combining the last fragment with its other half, it forms a whole which then glows a yellow light.

"Come on, lets enter the temple and at least leave with the treasure." SYN dissappointingly sighs with sadness

As we grew closer to the temple, a monster suddenly materializes in front of our eyes. The beast, a tall, brown toned, creature which wore a steel cage mask, gives out a loud roar. Lifting up its arms,(which were nothing more then two giant metal balls with long, metal spikes covering it)

"An IRONBALL?! here?! that's crazy!" I shout, dodging its attak by rolling to the right of it

"Guys! Triad formation!" I order, EYE and SYN both split up and surround the monster(from a bird's eye view, the monster is in the center of a triangle)

"Everyone! strongest SP skills, NOW!!" I order and together, EYE, SYN, and me attack the Ironball with our strongest moves hoping that the total damage would kill it but to our surprise, it just stood there, back onto its feet and roars bloody murder before going berserk and MK'ing(monster killed) EYE and SYN

"AHHH!!"

"AHHH!!"

"EYE?!! SYN?!!" I scream, watching them fall to the ground and then reappearing as ghosts

"DAMN YOU!!" I shout, attacking the IRONBALL with my SPARROW COUNTER move. After hitting it, I dodge its counter-attack and notice that old familiar sphere of neon green pentagons surrounding it

'No' I whisper

"PROTECT BREAK?!! I can't--" before I finish, I take a hard blow from the creature's massive spike ball. Nearly losing all but ten of my five thousand HP, I breath heavily watching the creature, (which now glowed with green blotches on its body) strided toward me to finish me off

"I'm sorry guys, I shouldn't have came here." I spoke waiting for the worse to happen. Suddenly, I hear a loud, monotoned, female's voice,

"DATA DRAIN!!"

I look to my left and see five thin streams of green lines spiraling with coding hit the IRONBALL and it losing its protect break and the green blotches; which now have dissapated.

The creature roars once more, only this time charging the figure which DATA DRAINED it. I see, in front of me, a white dress-like character with a tall, white visor helmet smiling at the creature holding a staff which, in shape, was long and gold and had a symbol on it which looked like a 'U' stand there; nochalant and unafraid.

"She's just smiling, why--" suddenly it hits me,

"Helba,"

"DATA SCOWER!!" she yells, creating a vortex of swirling data and black in color. The portal inhales the berserking creature before exploding into data and the creature falling, burning, and disappearing.

The figure then walks up to me and my fallen comrades, looks at me and then pronunciates,

"PHOENIX DOWN" the once fallen EYE and SYN groggily stands up and holds their heads.

"What...what happened?" They both ask in sync

"You were killed by a bugged IRONBALL," I factually stated,

"Then, Helba here," I pointed toward Helba,

"Revived you."

"Thank you, Helba." SYN cordially thanks with a bow

"Yeah, thanks, Helba." EYE preclaims hesitantly

"So the rumors were true about you being spotted here." SYN deducts with unsatisfactory that the rumor was true

"Yes." Helba replies,

"You two may leave now, REAPER and I have things to catch up on."

"Okay, see ya later, REAPER! SM(short mail) me later, k? JA NA!!" SYN exclamates before heading toward the platform portal and gating out

"Yeah. Have fun, REAPER." EYE waves before heading toward the portal also and disappears in three gold rings

"It has been a while, Helba, hasn't it?" I greet with my weapons away and arms crossed

"Yes it has, REAPER. TOO long. May we enter the temple and talk there?" Helba insists trying to get away from the outside

"Sure." I comply, following her into the bowels of the temple

**---inside the temple---**

"How long's it been, Helba, since we last spoke?" I ask

"Too long, REAPER, too long." she replies faintly

"Why are you here anyways? I thought yo were dead after what happened in R:1"

"I'm not and neither are you. You've grown and changed REAPER, now you are the emperor of the DEMON PALACE arena, made new friends...and new enimeies." she puzzles

"Enemies? like who? other than the same old PK's?" I ask with a puzzled look and a stupid voice

"TRI-EDGE." she whisps

"TRI-EDGE? what about him?" I ask, now lost with what he had to do with her and this conversation

"As you know REAPER, TRI-EDGE, or KITE was never like this. This AIDA infected him and transformed him into his worst fear. Now he is an infamous PKer and whoever falls to him ends up in a coma. He never thought of what this AIDA could do to him. As you know, after KITE defeated CUBIA, the bracelet of TWILIGHT shattered and disappeared. That racked him with grief. He thought that since the bracelet shattered he could not save his friend, ORCA,(BEAR) or anyone else who was in a coma."

"Yeah I know, Helba, I know." I state, reminiscing those days when KITE was hailed as a hero for saving 'THE WORLD' from disaster

"Now he is feared throughout this game and everyone who's anyone wants to PK him to become a hero. But all who have tried, failed...miserably." I added on, releasing a heavy sigh

"And now you, REAPER, have just awoken and became knowing of your AVATAR,"

"How'd you?!!"

"LA MAGRA, is it? am I right, REAPER? is your avatar's name, for you, LA MAGRA? doesn't that mean 'BLOOD GOD' in Roman or Greek?" She presses on, trying to get info out of me

"You're correct, Helba, I should've guessed you'd hack into my files and watch my every move." I disgruntledly sneered, now losing my patience

"First off, REAPER, I've never hacked your files or anything like that. I learned this information from the one, if you recall, ENDRANCE."

'FUCK' I think to myself now wide-eyed and speechless

"Now, from that expression, you know what and who I mean. Good."

"Okay Helba, I've listened to you long enough, now tell me the real reason why you're here." I quickly questioned, changing the subject from me onto her

"Of course." she answered

"You remember Tsukasa, right? and how he fought--"

"Cut to it, Helba." I frustratedly mocked shaking my fist

"Fine. I need you to help me once more quell a new threat from this version of 'THE WORLD' before it breaks out like it did once before."

"How? and with what, Helba? remember, MY TWILIGHT bracelet shattered along with KITE"S I am no longer capable--" suddenly a light of golden-yellow glows around my left wrist and materializing from it was a new TWILIGHT bracelet

"But how'd you?!" I stuttered, amazed at the bracelet that wasn't even there five seconds ago but now shines as if I forgot about it

"Now will you help me?" she asks once more, this time with more politeness

"Sure. What do I need to do?" I accept and question, waiting for my synopsis

"Good." she states smiling

"I need you to 'hunt' down a player by the name of FIRE-FAIRY-FLAMES and gather info on her about AIDA and TRI-EDGE."

I quickly swallow hard and gasp,

'AIDA?! TRI-EDGE?! this player knows about these two great threats to 'THE WORLD R:2'?!'

"We'll see each other again soon, REAPER. And if you gather any GOOD info, meet me at DELTA-CRYING BEAUTY SAGE. You'll need these to enter," she then hands to me, as follows,

VIRUS CORE A x20

VIRUS CORE C x20

VIRUS CORE K x20

VIRUS CORE Z x20

PHOENIX DOWN x10

"And one more thing, REAPER, you MUST come alone everytime."

"All of these just for a protected area? why--" After I look up, hoping to see Helba, I see no one; just land, ruins, and barrels.

"Okay then. Guess I'll head back to Mac Anu and start my investigation." As I headed toward the portal, one thought stuck to me like a tick,

'Who is this FIRE-FAIRY-FLAMES?'

'And what did Helba mean by "Before another breakout?" this day is all too weird for me. I'll head back and check my e-mail or something.'

THAT was when it happened,

**---Mac Anu, chaos gate---**

"Can't log out?! what?! a bug?! no--" a minute of silence passes before I recognize what happened

"Oh, Helba, you really do think Deja vu will occur."

"Fine. Lets play this game of cat and mouse." I say before walking toward the save booth; I save then head for the shops


	3. Chapter 3

**/FILE OPEN... EVENT AFTER EVENT/ **

After that day of finding out I was hacked thanks to the infamous hacker, Helba, I now was in the same EXACT situation as Tsukasa, I now run around every server trying to gather info on this char that Helba is curious about, this FIRE-FAIRY-FLAMES char who supposedly knows something about AIDA and TRI-EDGE and Helba wants to know before another outbreak occurs. I come up empty-handed.

**---MAC ANU, CHAOS GATE/3 DAYS SINCE INCIDENT---**

"Damn," I spoke, sitting on a bench located in the central district of Mac Anu

"I missed my girlfriend's birthday, unable to see my friends... Why me?" That last thought stuck to my mind like a bad hair-day

"Hih-hah," I give a deep sigh

"I hate this, it sucks. Can't log out and check out the forums, my e-mail, I can't even watch my favorite t.v. shows. Wow, now I know how Tsukasa felt." I sighed once more with my chin on my left hand and my left elbow on my knee staring blankly into space

oblivious to everything around him, some figures, a good yard away, look at him and try to figure out if he's on the PK blacklist

"You sure that's him, Gun? don't look like it."

"Steve, you always say that about every PK'er on this list. Now look, he matches the description perfectly, dresses in an ebony black assassins outfit which is a two piece; baggy pants and a belted shirt with ebony black gloves. Spiky red hair, and is an Adept Rogue. It's is him, REAPER, the emperor." GUN replies, explaining

"Fine, fine. I just don't wanna get the wrong guy and get PKed myself."

"Whatever, Steve. Come on, guys." GUN barks, heading toward REAPER

"Why me, HELBA, why me?"

_-FLASHBACK-_

_"NO!!" screams a young male's__ voice cried _

_"My...my bracelet!!"_

_"Kite's bracelet, it...it shattered!" a female's voice spoke_

_"What the?!" a voice spoke, watching his bracelet on his left wrist shattering too_

_"Our bracelets, though given from different sources, both shared the same data? damn..."_

_--- --- --- ---_

_"Now, REAPER, do you understand why Kite ran off!!" a females voice bellowed with anger, frustration, and meloncholy in her voice, staring at this REAPER who wore a red T-shirt and baggy red shorts who wielded two long swords_

_"Yes, Blackrose, I do understand now, but what I don't understand is why or even how MY bracelet shattered at almost the exact same time as his did." I replied nonchalantly_

_"I, can give you that answer, REAPER,"_

_"HELBA? what're you doing here? how'd you find us?" I ask_

_"Remember REAPER, I'm a notorious hacker, okay? Now, yours and Kite's bracelets both shattered because I gave you yours thanks to the same person Kite earned his." she replies_

_"You mean?! you mean that AURA gave you mine to give to him and she gave Kite's to him?" I puzzledly questioned_

_"Yes,"_

_-END FLASHBACK-_

"Hey," came aring to my ears, I snap out of my trance and look up at these three characters who looked almost exactly alike; all were even height, Heavy armor-wearers, all had a cross on their right cheek, all were wolf- beast chars, the only thing that differed them was their class. The center char was a twin blade, the one to his right was a wavemaster, and the last one was an adept rogue

"Yo," I answer with boredom in my voice

"Are you the one called REAPER?" he asks

"What's it to ya, if I am?" now alert and being careful as to what I say

"Well, are you or aren't you?" he asks again, this time though he grabbed me by the scuff of my throat and picked me up as though I was a feather

"..." I say nothing

"Well?" he questions once more now frustrated more than ever

"...no." I whisper under my breath

"God damn you!" he screams, throwing me to the ground

"That's enough!!" a powerful voice shouts

"Shit! GUN, its an ADMIN!"

"Lets go, guys." he speaks walking away

As I stand up and look at the person who chased the harassers off, I spoke,

"Thanks," I said, sitting back down on the bench

"You're welcome, REAPER." the ADMIN spoke with a mellow voice; this man about my height, had blue hair which was quite long because he had it in a long ponytail, he wore a yellow outfit with black long gloves on his hands, had brown eyes, and had three wierd symbols, two were on his cheeks in some sort of vortex-like design and one long one on his forehead, and had long, red earrings.

"Hi, I'm Kuhn." he introduced

"Yeah, I know you. You fought against Haseo and stopped his avatar. My question is, how do you know me? what the arena?" I question, now standing in front of him staring at him in his eyes

"Yeah, that's how. You may be emperor, but still, be careful those guys aren't a force to be--"

I cut him off, before he could say anything,

"Look, Kuhn, I know what your little spiel is about but for your sake, let me handle this problem, k? thanks, Kuhn. You are a 'cool' guy." I finish, walking off toward the chaos gate

"Wow, so...'social'." Kuhn states walking away

"Damn, I should've asked him if he knew anything about that char." I remind myself just a little too late

"Oh well, lets see what area level this place is." I tell myself, inputting, DELTA- FORBIDDEN HOLLARING GIRL

"Hope they're right." I say before I read,

**-SYSTEM ERROR-**

**-PROTECTED AREA-**

"Shit. How'd they get into this area? oh well," I activate my bracelet's ability, 'GATE HACK' and begin hacking the protected area. It took five virus core A's, one virus core B, and three virus core C's. Finally, after five minutes passed, I was teleported to the area with one new thought in my head,

"Who got into this area and how?"

-_DELTA- FORBIDDEN HOLLARING GIRL_-

I arrive only to see a dark, misty field surrounded with no plant-life, no monsters, no bridges, nothing. Just a large, deserted wasteland that was covered in mist which was already too thick to make out, if any, ruins, caves, temples that kind of thing. I look to my map and you know what I saw? a blank square; no layout, nothing.

"Wow, better watch my step."

A little while, possibly ten minutes after I arrived, I started to hear a voice; it sounded like, to me, a voice of a little girl, maybe nine or ten beackoning me, calling to me,

"Come closer, come on, come to me!"

"I must be hearing things." I tell myself, hoping I was imagining the call then, once more, it calls, only this time it called differently,

"Follow my voice. Follow it and you will make it through...alive and well. Come now, there isn't much time."

Then I hear a new voice, this time it sounded demonic and yet of a male,

"R-E-A-P-E-R...R-E-A-P-E-R...come closer, REAPER, closer."

'What the fuck?' I think to myself, following the voices which drew me closer and closer to them

"Follow my voice, REAPER, and you will learn the truth."

"Truth?" I ask myself, now sprinting toward the voice that seem to vanish farther and farther from me the more I grew closer

"What truth? what do they me? who are they?"

"R-E-A-P-E-R...R-E-A-P-E-R..."

this voice, the male/demon's sounded as though it was whispering to me

"Hello?" I yell, I wait five seconds, no answer,

"Hello!" I repeat once more, same thing, no answer, suddenly,

"REAPER!!" an eerie voice screams at me

"HUH?!" I yell, turning around and seeing a figure surrounded by blue fire speeding toward me with weapons in hand. I pull my twin blades out just in the knick of time to defend myself from his blades

"TRI-EDGE?!!" I shout, rebelling, knocking the figure backwards in the air. He does a backflip and lands, stands up in front of me and just stares at me with an emotionless stare; smiling devilishly

"What're you doing here?!" I fiercly bellow, twin blades at the ready

"..."

'What's he waiting for? he can easily PK me and send me into a coma.'

"Answer me!" I beackon once more

"..."

"Err,"

Then, from behind me, a voice calls me,

"REAPER, follow my voice. Come closer, REAPER, closer."

'What do I do? think REAPER, think. Do I follow the voice's demands or do I fight TRI-EDGE?' I question myself, in a 'nice' prediciment

'Fuck it.' I turn around, and quickly run away from TRI-EDGE and floow the beackoning call of this little girl

"R-E-A-P-E-R," TRI-EDGE calls monotoned

"You can't escape. It is pointless to try."

'Just ignore it, REAPER all he's doing is tantelizing you into fighting and losing.' I tell myself, fixated on the girl's voice

"Closer...come closer..."

Now running out of breath, I begin to hear faint footsteps veer up behind me, fast. I turn around and block yet another attack from

TRI-EDGE and run yet once more, now the voice is growing closer

"REAPER... you must save..."

Finally, after an exhausting hour of repeated hack-and-slash/ run scenario, the mist lets up and I arrive only to everything being white in color with a bed in the center with a canopy over it and a chair next to it along with a teddy bear that is floating. In the chair, I glimpse at a young girl with long, white hair, a long, white gown on and ocean-blue eyes; which stared at me. This little girl, who I knew instantly as AURA, stared at me with a sad, meloncholy expression on.

"AURA," I quoth silently, walking toward her

"You must save her, REAPER. You're the only one who can. You must save her from--" suddenly, before she could finish, a translucent blue blade exits from her in a diagnol motion. Behind her, was TRI-EDGE.

"AURA!!" I scream in agony at the sight of her being split in half and before disappearing into thin air, she spoke,

"You...only...save her..."

In fear and scaredness, I turn and run from the scene, hoping to escape TRI-EDGE befor he can finish me off. I suddenly hit the ground hard and look up only to see TRI-EDGE hovering over me with one blade up in the air ready to PK me. I close my eyes and cry for the last time, then, before I was hit, I vanished. When I opened my eyes, I was not dead, no, rather alive and well. I saw a scenery of blue skies, trees, ruins, and four figures standing there; looking at me.

"W...where am I?" I ask in awe and fear

"You, REAPER, are safe." a familiar voice spoke with reassurence in their voice as the figures moved closer, I noticed who they were

"Helba? Kuhn? Pi? Haseo?"

"Well, he does remember."

"What're you guys doing here?" I ask, standing up

"And what is this place?"

"This place, REAPER," Helba started,

"Is CRYING BEAUTY SAGE."

"You mean the protected area that you told me to come to when I had info for you?"

"Yes." Haseo answered

"How do you--"

"I helped them in REAPER, afterall, they are your friends." Helba stated

"I should be dead--AURA!! TRI-EDGE!!" I suddenly and almost, as if being controlled, blurted out

"What about AURA?" Helba asked

"AURA...I...I saw AURA slashed into two by TRI-EDGE and then she disappeared." I informed, still shaken by the thought

"Really?"

"Yeah. How'd you save me?"

"I'm a hacker, REAPER. I was, this time, watching your every move." Helba stated with a smile

"Then...you posted that thred about that area to lure me here?" I ask looking puzzled

"No. I did not. Someone else did."

"Who then?"

"I don't know."

"Lets get to the point," Haseo butted in almost out of patience of the welcoming

"Of course." Helba agreed

"So this, this FIRE-FAIRY-FLAMES char. You say this char is a female, Helba?" Kuhn asks

"Yes. But to know her movements we need another female char, preferably a friend of hers, to monitor her actions." Helba stated with arms crossed

"Kuhn," Haseo spoke

"Do you happen to have a name of this char?"

"Um..." he thinks

"...no." he sighs

"Kuhn," Pi insisted

"Honest, Pi. I'm serious, I don't. I checked all the databases and records of this char and...nothing." he defends

"Is this char maybe kinda like TRI-EDGE? you know, maybe a type of wandering AI?" I ask with question

"Maybe, REAPER, maybe." Kuhn answers

"MAybe, Kuhn? more like a point zero one percent chance with what we've got." Pi corrects using her 'mathematical brains'

"Pi, please just stay quiet okay? we don't need statistics you make up, you only hurt the cause more." Haseo adds in looking at her with a serious face

"Fine." Pi replies with both hands in the air as if not touching a keyboard

"We'll have to try harder then," Helba started

"What do you recommend then, Helba?" Pi asks

"I recommend you and Kuhn work together on gathering info and REAPER and Haseo work together." she plans

"Fine." we all agreed in unison

"Where do we start, Helba?" I ask

"You and Haseo check out Lambda and bravo servers, Pi and Kuhn will cover Delta and Oni servers. I will keep hacking into suspectable profiles to find info on this char."

"Fine by me. Here, you'll need this." I tell everyone, handing over my member address. After that, we all exchange member addresses until we all had one anothers' address.

"Lets begin." Haseo spoke, gating out

"Sure." I spoke, gating out with Kuhn and Pi

**---Mac Anu,central district---**

"Okay, so Haseo is checking out Bravo server so that means I need to gather info from here." I let out a big sigh of stress

"Lets get started." as I stand up and begin to walk toward a shop with some chars around it


	4. Chapter 4

** /FILE OPEN... DIGGING TOO DEEP/ **

It has been a week since the events of Aura 'dying' and nearly getting killed myself. But I've managed to comfort myself of these dilemmas. Haseo and me have just checked in with Helba at DELTA-CRYING BEAUTY SAGE.

_CRYING BEAUTY SAGE_

"HELBA!!" I call out loud

"Don't waste your breath, REAPER." Haseo 'cautions'

"HELBA!!" I call once more

"Yes?" she answers

"There you are. We've got some info on this char." I inform happily

"Really? what?" she asks, now intrigued

"Yeah," Haseo spoke

"Apparently, this, FIRE-FAIRY-FLAMES char, is an infamous-PK-in-the-making; nearly catching up to my record of one-hundred and ten PK's."

"Also," a voice adds and we all turn around only to see Kuhn and Pi walking up to us

"SHE has just changed her name to BLACK DEATHRESS."

"AND she's been spotted in one particular area," Pi includes, elbow in hand

"Where?" Helba and me simultaneously question

"At LAMBDA-CHILLING YOUR FEARS." she answers

"So. We'll just go there and--"

"It, REAPER, is a PROTECTED AREA." she adds once more

"Then how the hell's she been getting there?" I ask quizically

"That, I do not know."

"REAPER and me'll go to this area." Haseo bgan

"No, Haseo, we'll all go there, just incase. I don't like this one bit." Kuhn intervines

"Fine. Lets go."

**---Mac Anu, Canard Guild---**

"I'm taking a 'nap' first." I say

"Now? you can't--"

"I can and I will, Kuhn. Give me two hours of sleep then we'll go, k? night." I lay down on the couch and close my eyes hoping that I can 'sleep'

_LAMDA- CHILLING YOUR FEARS_

Two words. DESOLATE WASTELAND. Nothing but white everywhere, no monster, portals, there weren't even a dungeon or temple all there was, was nothingness!!

"Wow, she must be really emo to come here."

"Welcome"

"Where'd that?!"

"There,"

"Are you BLACK DEATHRESS?"

"Yes. That is me, who are you?"

"Turn around so we can see you!"

"Why?"

"You're going to bar me anyways."

"What is so funny?"

"Funny, you ask?"

"Is that you all make it here for no reason!"

'A flick reaper? and she's a PK?'

'It can't be possible'

"Now, all of you guys, Kuhn, Pi, Haseo, and Reaper. You all shall be my final PK's. Are you ready?"

"Everyone! brace yourselves!"

"I've got her!"

"Garuzy!"

"It is all...useless!!"

'What do we do?'

"You can't win, Haseo. Terror of Death!!"

"Ahhh!!"

"This is where you all...DIE!!"

"What the?"

'Her too?'

"Come to me! HADES!!"

the whole land then turns blue and tons of blue pentagons appear. There in front of all of us, was once, BLACK DEATHRESS, but now what stood in her place was red, black, green, and white two armed, skeletal-looking...

"AVATAR?!!"

"Damn!"

"Kuhn! stay back!"

"TARVOS!!"

"SKEITH!!"

As I look around me, I see everyone but me and Kuhn calling forth their avatars

"REAPER what're you waiting for?! call your avatar!!"

"I...I don't want too!"

"You have to, REAPER! they'll lose without--"

"AHHH!!"

"PI!!"

"ugh"

"Damn you!!"

"REAPER,"

"You must--"

"--NO! Kuhn, I will not--"

"AHHH!!"

"HASEO!!" Kuhn yells

"She's just too powerful,"

'HADES' then lets out a loud roar

"You all shall die!!"

Next thing I know, 'HADES' turns around to see what hit her,

"Who are you?!!"

floating there, in front of 'HADES' was a sleek-looking, metallic-grey, female avatar holding a scythe similar to Skeith's

"Who is that?!"

"Who are you to attack me? you must really have a deathwish!!"

"Me? you can call me, BLACK DEATHRESS, 'KALIS, The ARBITER'!!"

"She, she beat her?!"

"You...beat me?"

Evaperating, the avatar disappears revealing...

"HEY!!" Kuhn yells, hitting me outside the head

"Huh?!"

"Wake up, REAPER, time to get up." he just sits there, smiling

Groggily, I open my eyes to see Haseo, Pi, Helba, and Kuhn

"Already?" I slur

"Yeah. Already." Pi sarcastically answers

"Fine," I say more awake now

"Lets go."


	5. Chapter 5

** /FILE OPEN... NEW INFO/ **

"This is all you have?" Kuhn gently asks

"Yes, Mr. ADMIN. I'm sorry if it doesn't help." this harvest cleric replies with head down

"No, no. It's okay, thank you. I'll see to it you get something for your work, k? bye!"

Kuhn walks away from her with a 'man' expression

"Aw. What's wrong, Kuhn?" I ask trying to hide my laughter

"It's just that, well, I think I'm in love--" Pi smacks Kuhn across the face; hard and started yelling at him,

"What were you thinking, Kuhn?"

"Sorry, Pi, sorry." he apologizes, rubbing his right cheek to soothe the burn(Pi left a nice hand print on)

"She said this girl could help us out. I'll SM her and have her meet here to talk."

"Then do it." Pi orders thunderously

_DELTA-HIDDEN FORBIDDEN BULWARK_

"So you're telling me that she wanted to meet here and talk instead of Mac Anu?" Haseo intensly interrogates

"Yeah." Kuhn replies with his hand behind his head

"Sorry I'm late!"

We all turn around to see the same cleric as before; wearing a green shirt and matching skirt(which barely met her pelvic area)

and tall white boots; holding a staff which was green in color and had a symbol of an eagle on its tip

"You must be Harley, right?" Kuhn asks

"That's me!" she happily smiles

"What do you have for us?" I ask

"BLACK DEATHRESS, from what I found out via the rumors board is a hacker and a PKer in the making, but that is all a rumor--"

"Actually, Harley, the rumor of her being a PKer and a hacker are truth." Haseo butts in

"Oh well, then all I know is she's looking for worthy apponents to fight her at LAMDA-CHILLING YOUR FEARS. That's all I was able to find out." she finishes

"Good. Now, I have a question for you, Harley," I began

"Ask." she states

"How do you know all of this stuff; I mean, the keywords and she's looking for a challenger? please, tell us." I implore

"Sorry, trade secret and I have my ways." she finishes before gating out

"...right." I stood there, wide-eyed at the answer this bitch gave me

"So...what's the word...um, informed."

"I don't like it either, Reaper." Haseo comments

"Come on, we got what we came for." Pi adds before gating out

**---Mac Anu, chaos gate---**

No faster we are phased back to Mac Anu, Kuhn, Haseo, and Pi get an e-mail

"I'll check it out." Haseo inquires before logging out

"Wonder what it is." I ponder

Five minutes pass before Haseo logs back in with a fearful look on his face

"What's wrong, Haseo?" I ask

"Pi, Kuhn, the e-mail is from the same user."

"Who?" they ask in reply

"The e-mail is from Harley." he answers

"The one we got info from?" Kuhn yells

"Yes. She said to meet her at DELTA- IMMOVABLE WRATH'S PHOENIX."

"Then what're we waiting for? lets go!" I shout, typing in the words and then and there, Pi, Haseo, Kuhn, and me appear there

_DELTA-IMMOVABLE WRATH'S PHOENIX_

This area was in the format of old feudal Japan(can't explain well, one of them where you find AIDA samples)

"Well, where do we start?" I ask

"OVER HERE!!" shouts a voice

"Look! there! that guy!" I yell, notincing a human char broadsword type dressed in samarai attire; all red in color

He then turns around and runs. We chase after him for what seemed like days all the way to level eight of the dungeon where he stood; waiting

**LEVEL EIGHT**

"Finally." I bark, tired

"There he is."

"heh"

"Who are you?" Kuhn asks

"I am your worst fears. I am MIGHTNARE!!(yes, I meant the spelling that way)" he answers, brandishing his weapon

"Why are you here?" I ask

"BLACK DEATHRESS sent me. You are to beat me to get to her nut don't think I'll go easy on you; any of you!!" he screams, attacking us

"Lets go!!" I shout, pulling out my twin blades and retaliating Haseo also joins in the fight with me and together we slash in synch again and again. TING! TING! TING! our blades clash time and time again

"He wasn't kidding when he said he'd give us hell. Heh. DIE!!" I scream

"Rem Yuz!!" my blades take form of a giant axe and I slash Mightnare with fifty of my SP and hurt him...majorly

"Ahhh! you bastard! Ginseng!" he screams, hitting both me and Haseo with an instant ten hit combo with paralysis effects

"Can't...move," we agonize

"he-he-he, now to finish you pathetic weaklings!" he states, charging us

"This is it." I slur

"Shotgun!" Kuhn yells

"Ahhh!"

Haseo and me look at three small yellow balls of energy hit Mightnare and he flies back hitting the ground

"What? you forget about us?" Kuhn asks enraged

"Ugh...you, you're an ADMIN!"

"Damn right I am, and you just ticked me off! Fletchette strike!" he yells, releasing twenty simultaneous shots of black energy

"You win! you win!" Mightnare yells before feeling the impact and fading away

"Good. Now we can talk to BLACK DEATHRESS." I say, feeling the effects ware off

"Lets get out of here before we get attacked by another PK." I suggest

We all gated out ready for what was ahead. Now, for the battle before the war...


	6. Chapter 6

** /FILE OPEN... DREAMS ARE REALITY HERE, AS IS REALITY BEING DREAMS/ **

_LAMDA- CHILLING YOUR FEARS_

Two words. DESOLATE WASTELAND. Nothing but white everywhere, no monster, portals, there weren't even a dungeon or temple all there was, was nothingness!!

"Wow, she must be really emo to come here." I spoke amazed at the sight

"Welcome" a voice whispers

"Where'd that?!" Kuhn bellows

"There," I point. In front of me, now, lays a rock with a hunched figure sitting atop it. From the looks, the figure was female human. She wore a long, black cape, had long, black hair, wore what looked like a one-piece outfit; black pants, a shirt and boots all blended together as if one item.

"Are you BLACK DEATHRESS?" I shout aloud

"Yes. That is me, who are you?" she asked with meloncholy; not turning around

"Turn around so we can see you!" Kuhn orders

"Why?" she asks,

"You're going to bar me anyways." now, she began to laugh

"What is so funny?" Pi scowls

"Funny, you ask?" she started, standing up and facing us

"Is that you all made it here for no reason!" she yelled, now she throws her arm behind her and pulls out a flick reaper weapon

'A flick reaper? and she's a PK?' I ask myself

'It can't be possible'

"Now, all of you guys, Kuhn, Pi, Haseo, and Reaper. You all shall be my final PK's. Are you ready?" she asks before attacking

"Everyone! brace yourselves!" Kuhn shouts, shooting off his weapon

"I've got her!" Haseo screams, attacking her with his twin blades

"Garuzy!" I shout, summoning a giant ball of purple energy which explodes and hundreds upon thousands of beamed lasers fly toward the ever closing BLACK DEATHRESS

"It is all useless!!" she screams, reflecting the beams and bullets, now locked into a power fight between her and Haseo

'What do we do?' I wonder trying to organize a strategy

"You can't win, Haseo. Terror of Death!!" she yells, blasting Haseo with a powerful beam of green energy

"Ahhh!!" Haseo shouts in pain, flying back and hitting the ground hard

"This is where you all...DIE!!" she exclamates, starting to show gold symbols that seemed to fade in and out

"What the?" Helba exclaims

'Her too?' I whisper

"Come to me! HADES!!" she yells

the whole land then turns blue and tons of blue pentagons appear. There in front of all of us, was once, BLACK DEATHRESS, but now what stood in her place was red, black, green, and white two armed, skeletal-looking...

"AVATAR?!!" I yell

"Damn!" Kuhn yells

"Kuhn! stay back!" Pi orders,

"TARVOS!!"

"SKEITH!!"

As I look around me, I see everyone but me and Kuhn calling forth their avatars

"REAPER what're you waiting for?! call your avatar!!" Kuhn hollars

"I...I don't want too!" I reply

"You have to, REAPER! they'll lose without--" before Kuhn was able to finish, a loud scream spews out.

"AHHH!!"

And when I turn to look, I see Pi falling to the ground, THUD! she hits and stays there; immobilized

"PI!!" I scream in horror

"ugh" is all she could say

"Damn you!!" Haseo shouts attacking 'HADES'

"REAPER," Kuhn presses on

"You must--"

"--NO! Kuhn, I will not--"

"AHHH!!" Haseo screams, hitting the ground

"HASEO!!" Kuhn yells

"She's just too powerful."

'HADES' then lets out a loud roar

"You all shall...die!!"

suddenly, 'HADES' stutters feeling a shock hit her in the back. Next thing I know, 'HADES' turns around to see what hit her,

"Who are you?!!"

floating there, in front of 'HADES' was a sleek-looking, metallic-grey, female avatar holding a scythe similar to Skeith's

"Who is that?!" I question, wide-eyed

"Who are you to attack me? you must really have a deathwish!!"

"Me? you can call me, BLACK DEATHRESS, 'KALIS, The ARBITER'!!" the figure speaks, charging 'HADES'; attacking her with the scythe. Blow by blow, 'HADES' becomes weaker and weaker until finally disappearing and BLACK DEATHRESS slumping there, on her knees in pain.

"She, she beat her?!"

"You...beat me?"

Evaperating, the avatar disappears revealing...

"YOU!"

A figure in green with white boots touches the ground and, with a soft voice, speaks

"Sorry I'm late."

"Harley?!" Kuhn and me shout

"Harley? why? why'd you betray me?" BLACK DEATHRESS inquired

"Why? because, Reaper is my friend." she answers before turning her back and heading toward me

'Friend? Reaper? no, you will not walk away from me,' she whispers

"YOU WILL NOT WALK AWAY, TRAITOR!!"

"Hm?" Harley turns around

"DATA DRAIN!!" in a flash, streams of data hits Harley

"AHHH!!" she screams in agony

"Harley!!" I yell running to her, catching her in my arms

"Harley, Harley? answer me!" I implore with sadness

Her eyes meet mine, and they fill with tears; she puts on a smile

"Reaper..." she painfully speaks

"She...she told me I'd have to choose between love or shyness,"

"What do you mean, Harley?"

"She...she told me I could help you if I wanted."

"What're you talking about? you're speaking in riddles. Who are you?"

"Reaper, you know me as...Shay," those were her last words before she disappeared into air

I sat there; on my knees, for a couple of seconds trying to process what she said

"Reaper," Kuhn started

"You should always be prepared to lose something that is precious to you."

"Shay..."

"Reaper?"

"My...BABY!!" I scream

"What?!"

"I'll kill you!!" I roar with bloodlust

BLACK DEATHRESS then stands up, as if nothing happened; no longer injured or fatigued

"We'll see, Reaper, we'll see. 'HADES'!!"

'Here we go.' Helba whispers as the land takes form once more

'Don't do it Reaper' Pi pleads in pain

In my anger, I call upon the forgotten one

"LET'S DO IT! COME AND GET ME!" symbols on my body start to appear; they are of a silverish tone that fade in and fade out, repeatedly (now, to get you in the 'mood' put on 'VERY IMPORTANT' bg music on dothack//rebirth desktop; if you own a copy and envision this battle)

'Don't do it,'

"INCUBIS!!" I scream the name of my avatar, next thing everyone sees is not me any longer; but a simple avatar which, in size, was Skeith's height. He was a bloody-black armored monstrosity that had the face of the 'devil' himself, DANTE. His weapon was, to, a scythe but this scythe was unique because it had two blades instead of one(one, long curved blade slapped onto a pole) and had one curved spike pertruding its forehead and one 'eye' in the center of its 'face'

"Is this?!" Helba gasps

"His avatar?"

'Not good, I can't summon mine if his goes berserk' Kuhn sighs

"So you to, have an avatar, eh Reaper?"

"I'll kill you!!" I scream, charging 'HADES' with fast agility, slashing and hacking her avatar as though it were a sandbag

"AHHH!!" she screams as each blow is felt

By the time I had hacked her twelve consecutive times, she now went into protect break so I held out my arm and on it appeared a 'DATA GUN' which green pentagons surrounded it and in the center of my palm showed an 'eye' pic

"DIE!!" I shout, shooting off the 'stun gun' the black ball of data connected with her(hit her)

"AHHH!!"

'Don't do it, Reaper'

"DON'T! STOP!" Kuhn shouts too late

"DATA DRAIN!!"

the ball of data that once engulfed 'HADES' now returned to my hand along with streams of her data

"AHHH!" she screams once more before hitting the ground and laying there; immobile

the land returns to its original white surroundings and I return to normal

"Reaper?"

Standing there, all I could think of was to kill her for killing Shay

"Ugh"

"Hih-hah, hih-hah. You," I began to tear

"You took her away from me!!" I charged the now standing; hunched over weak figure of BLACK DEATHRESS

"STOP!!" Kuhn ordered, I didn't reply

"Pleas Reaper, don't, please don't--"

I impale her and shout,

"TYNGHITE!!" then rip my blades from her and she flies backwards and falls hard

"You killed her, you took her from me. Now, you will sacrifice yourself for her."

'Don't do it, Reaper, please don't.' Pi repeats once more

"DON"T DO IT!!" she screams

"Hih-ugh?!" I stop in my tracks; staring at BLACK DEATHRESS

'What have I done? would Shay want me to do this? no, she'd want me to walk away'

"Reaper," Kuhn calls

"I'm sorry!" I yell before gating out

"REAPER!!" Kuhn cries

"He's gone Kuhn, let him be." Pi spoke, limping over to him resting her hand on his shoulder

"Damn. He is really depressed." Haseo spoke

"Lets go home, eveyone." Pi talks and everybody but Helba gates out

"So, Reaper, you don't like your avatar? unusual, why is that?"

**FOR NOW, THIS IS THE END.**

**SORRY THIS STORY WAS SOOO SHORT :( **

**THIS WAS KINDOF A PRECURSOR TO WHAT LAN'S LIFE IS LIKE I'LL START ANOTHER ONE IN A FEW DAYS. (MY BRAIN HURTS) IF YOU HAVE ANY COMMENTS, PLEASE LET ME KNOW!! YOU CAN MESSAGE ME OR E-MAIL ME AT K? JA NA!**


End file.
